The present invention relates generally to an improvement in display type cartons of the end loaded type, and more particularly to display cartons which are adapted to protectively contain and display products, especially those of a frangible nature.
Cartons of the above noted type are generally loaded through one end thereof and thus require product supporting members or other means at the opposite end for stopping, positioning and guiding the product as it is loaded into the carton. In addition, the support member or other means generally acts as a positioning element for the packaged product. To achieve the above purposes, the carton of the present invention has incorporated as an integral part of the blank structure a header member that automatically becomes oriented in transverse relation to the inner compartment thereof when the carton is squared for loading.